Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(-2x+8)-4(5-x)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{-2x+8}{)} - 4(5-x) $ $ {-8x+32} - 4(5-x) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -8x+32 {-4(}\gray{5-x}{)} $ $ -8x+32 {-20+4x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8x + 4x} + {32 - 20}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-4x} + {32 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4x} + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-4x+12$